policiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Policies Wiki:Namespaces
To combat some of the difficulties of such a unique wiki, the namespaces of the Policies Wiki shall be maintained differently from other wikis on Wikia. For more information on namespaces in general, see perhaps Mediawiki.org's guide. Project: namespace On virtually all wikis, the Project: namespace aliases to the name of the wiki. That is, a link to "Project:Policy" on the Wolfenstein Wiki would redirect to "Wolfenstein Wiki:Policy". Even Wikipedia has such an alias: "Project:Manual of Style" redirects to "Wikipedia:Manual of Style". This is done with an automatic URL rewrite, without necessitating (and indeed prohibiting) an individual redirect for each page. On this wiki, copy-policy articles shall be placed in the Project: namespace, yet the alias to Policies Wiki: has been disabled entirely. The pages shall instead lie directly at "Project:Chat policy", "Project:File policy", et cetera. A completely separate namespace from the Project namespace has been created, to replace its original purpose: see Policies Wiki: namespace. Reasoning There are a few reasons for this system: *By having copy-policy in the "Project:" namespace, and Policy Wiki policy in "Policies Wiki:", we create a clear distinction between the two that can reduce confusion. *A copy-policy stored here at "Project:Chat policy", when copied to another wiki, would best be placed similarly at "Project:Chat policy", which would redirect to the name of the wiki: example, "Wolfenstein Wiki:Chat policy". In the end, this means less steps for the end user intending to copy. *"Project:A" on this wiki could link to "Project:B" on this wiki. When the two are copied to another wiki, "Project:A" could still link to "Project:B" and the link not be broken. Policies Wiki: namespace The Policies Wiki: namespace is where official wiki policy, such as this page, shall be stored. Unlike other wikis' SITENAME namespaces, this one was created specially by Staff. It is unfortunate but necessary to forego the Project: redirect here. PW: The PW: namespace exists as an alias to Policies Wiki: for convenience, and partially to make up for the loss of the Project: redirect. As an example, without having to create individual redirects, "PW:Namespaces" would redirect to this page. PWT: also exists, aliasing to Policies Wiki talk: namespace. Policy Wiki: The Policy Wiki: namespace exists as an alias to Policies Wiki: to reduce confusion. As an example, without having to create individual redirects, "Policy Wiki:Namespaces" would redirect to this page. Policy Wiki talk: also exists, aliasing to Policies Wiki talk: namespace. Article namespace The article namespace is the one without any special prefix. An article at "Chat" is in the article namespace. However, no content should be in this namespace. Only redirects: for example, a page at "Chat" would be permitted solely to redirect to "Project:Chat" (noting, however, that one should not create links to any redirects in the text of the copy-policies themselves). The only exception to this rule shall be the Main Page. Other namespaces There are numerous other namespaces on this wiki. A few, for example: *File: *Category: *Template: *Mediawiki: None of these shall be treated in any significantly different way compared to other wikis. Category:Policies Wiki policy